


Waltz

by Ramblesgalore



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnny getting a little flustered, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblesgalore/pseuds/Ramblesgalore
Summary: In which Ray gets surprised and John learns something new





	Waltz

Music. More specifically, something slow and gentle, like a waltz. It was by no means unfamiliar to Ray, but it was strange to hear on the Waverider. Sara and Ava would dance to it, sure, but Sara was off visiting Ava in the present day. The music was so strange and enticing that Ray found himself wandering the ship in search of the source.

Eventually, Ray found where the music was originating from, and it was a rather surprising source. He peered through an open crack in the library doors, spotting a stereo inside of the room. The giveaway as to who was in there was the stereo itself, hovering a bit in the air. Eventually a blur of blonde hair and a well worn trench coat came into view, Ray now aware of exactly who it was. He lingered around a bit longer, not planning on snooping for ages. But watching John longer and longer made him curious. It wasn’t a spell, John’s voice wasn’t belting out some sort of foreign language to match his movements. The realization hit Ray with a gasp, a whisper slipping out before he could catch it. “*John’s dancing.*”

John froze inside of the room, turning a bit towards the door. “Whoever’s out there either show your face or bugger off.” Ray’s hand twitched against the door handle before pulling the door open, John’s expression softening when he sees Ray’s timid smile. “Oh, it’s just you, luv. I thought Zari was snooping on me for once, she sure loves to-“ Ray clears his throat and glances over the stereo before settling his sight back on John. “What were you up to in here??? I heard- music, music that no one on this ship really plays, and I thought-“ John was now the nervous and shy one, hand on the back of his neck as he looked down at the ground. “S’alright luv I was just-“ John squeezed his eyes shut before speaking again. “Practicing, my dancing skills.”

Ray tilted his head curiously. Dancing? John usually hated anything formal, preferring the rough and tumble methods. But a couple things did linger in Ray’s thoughts. He’d mentioned to John before, half awake and half asleep, that he had always loved dancing cheek to cheek with someone. The part of Ray that longed to be like the very characters he watched in all his musicals ached to dance with someone, slow and careful. He hardly expected John to care, considering their conflicting musical preferences. Especially considering John was never keen om the more domestic, intimate moments in relationships. And god, how Ray’s heart ached for some of those domestic moments, wishing John would indulge some of his fantasies rather than ignore them like usual.

Yet here John was, in the library with some unfamiliar waltz playing on a stereo, still suspended a bit in the air. Ray put his attention back on John, noting the ever present tint that lingered on John’s cheeks as he cleared his throat. “S’nothing important, dreamboat. You won’t have to worry about-“ Ray shook his head, stepping closer to John. “No this- this is really important, for you, for- for us. I want-“ Ray paused and inhaled sharply before looking at John. 

“I want to share a dance with you, John.”

Ray wasn’t expecting the color in John’s cheeks to heighten, or the small squeak that came out of the usually calm and collected warlock. John forced his gaze up to Ray’s, but faltered and looked down at his shoes again. “W-well, luv, I haven’t- I haven’t really practiced, I’ll probably just- I don’t want to-“  
Ray grabbed one of John’s hands with one hand, the other lifting his chin up. “It’s okay, I don’t care if you mess up. Just close your eyes and dance with me, Johnny.” John looked at Ray and took in a breath, before his own free hand slides to Ray’s hip, the music turning up right on cue.

Ray doesn’t like to be cliché, but dancing with John is magical. His movements aren’t mechanical in the slightest, swaying and rocking in Ray’s arms almost naturally. The look on his face lights Ray up as well. A loose smile on his face, a light blush creeping up on his cheeks, and just completely relaxed and happy in Ray’s arms. Ray’s smiling back at John, even if he isn’t exactly looking. Seeing John so happy, so sated around him, it brightens Ray up just a little bit more. All too soon, the music fades out, and John opens his eyes to look up at Ray, his smile widening a bit when he sees Ray. Before Ray can even say something, John’s pushing forward to capture Ray in a kiss, soft and careful against Ray’s lips. The two of them are smiling into the kiss and it’s a bit sloppy, but it’s enough. It’s more than enough for the two of them. When Ray pulls away John’s still smiling, nestling himself closer to Ray. “I love you, Ray.” Ray felt his heart leap from the comment, considering John saved his name only for the more affectionate comments of his. He smiled and rested against John, his hand squeezing John’s. “I love you too, Johnny.”


End file.
